sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μουσάς Ξενοφών
Φυσικός Greek Physicists, Physicists Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες ]] - Έλληνας φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία To όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: συνταξιούχος καθηγητής Φυσικής Διαστήματος Eχει διατελέσει ''Διευθυντής του Αστεροσκοπείου του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών, Διευθυντής του' Εργαστηρίου Αστροφυσικής, καθηγητής Φυσικής Διαστήματος, στο Τμήμα Φυσικής του Εθνικού και Καποδιστριακού Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών. Επικεφαλής της ερευνητικής ομάδας της Φυσικής Διαστήματος του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών,Αναπληρωτής Προέδρου Τμ. Φυσικής Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών και Διευθυντής του Τομέα Αστροφυσικής, Αστρονομίας και Μηχανικής, μέλος της Συγκλήτου του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών.' Εργάσθηκε επί έτη ως research Fellow, research assistant, senior visiting research Fellow στο [http://www3.imperial.ac.uk/ '''Imperial College of Science Technology and Medicine'] του [http://www.lon.ac.uk/ Πανεπιστημίου του Λονδίνου], ως επισκέπτης καθηγητής στο [http://www.unam.mx/ Πανεπιστήμιο του Μεξικού], στο Αστεροσκοπείο Παρισίων (Laboratoire d'études spatiales et d'instrumentation en astrophysique) και το [http://www.mps.mpg.de/ ' Ινστιτούτο Μαξ Πλανκ] για το Ηλιακό Σύστημα (Max''-''Planck''-''Institut für Sonnensystemforschung) στη Γερμανία. Συμμετέχει σε διαστημικά πειράματα της ΝΑΣΑ και του Ευρωπαϊκού Οργανισμού Διαστήματος (όπως στην διαστημική αποστολή STEREO και WIND στα πειράματα WAVES'). Μελετά το διαπλανητικό διάστημα, την κοσμική ακτινοβολία, τις μαγνητόσφαιρες πλανητών (Άρη, Γης, Δία, Κρόνου, Τιτάνα, Εγκέλαδου), ηλιακά φαινόμενα που επηρεάζουν την Γη. ' Κατασκεύασε μαζί με άλλους τον ηλιακό 'ραδιοφασματογράφο 'ARTEMIS' '''(ραδιοτηλεσκόπιο διαμέτρου 7 μέτρων, μεταλλική κατασκευή ΠΥΡΚΑΛ) που λειτουργεί στις Θερμοπύλες (ΟΤΕ). Ο ραδιοφασματογράφος λαμβάνει καθημερινά από ανατολής μέχρι δύσης Ηλίου από το 1995 110 φάσματα του Ηλίου σε συχνότητες 20 έως 650 MHz'' κάθε δευτερόλεπτο όλες τις ημέρες του έτους από την ανατολή μέχρι τη δύση του Ηλίου, συνεχώς από το 1995. 'Συμμετέχει με μεγάλη επιτυχία στην μελέτη του αρχαιότερου επιστημονικού οργάνου και μηχανικού σύμπαντος, αλλά και υπολογιστή, (150 με 100 π.Χ.) του Μηχανισμού των Αντικυθήρων. Συμμετέχει σε εκπαιδευτικά και εκλαϊκευτικά προγράμματα για ενήλικες και μαθητές σε συνεργασία με την Ένωση Ελλήνων Φυσικών και Ευρωπαϊκά Ιδρύματα. Έχει επιβλέψει ή επιβλέπει 15 διδακτορικά ως κύριος επιβλέπων. Έχει επιβλέψει πολλές διατριβές Μεταπτυχιακών και περίπου 200 Πτυχιακές εργασίες. Οι περισσότεροι των μεταπτυχιακών ήταν υπότροφοι του ΙΚΥ και άλλων οργανισμών.' Έχει δημοσιεύσει 95 επιστημονικά άρθρα σε διεθνή περιοδικά, βιβλιοκριτικές, κεφάλαια σε βιβλία κ.α. Είναι μαζί με άλλους συγγραφέας του βιβλίου Δ''ιαστημική Φυσική, ''Εκδόσεις Ελληνικού Ανοικτού Πανεπιστημίου, Πάτρα, 2003' και του βιβλίου Ο Μηχανισμός των Αντικυθήρων, «ΠΙΝΑΞ», Ο αρχαιότερος υπολογιστής και αστρονομικό όργανο, Εκδόσεις: Ενωσης Ελλήνων Φυσικών 2011 και 2η έκδοση, 2012, Έχει εκτενές εκλαϊκευτικό έργο (Φυσικός Κόσμος, Εκπαιδευτική Ελληνική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Εκδοτικής Αθηνών, όπου έχει γράψει όλα τα αστρονομικά λήμματα). ' 'Έχει λάβει βραβείο από την Αμερικανική Ένωση Γεωφυσικών (American Geophysical Union, Βοστώνη, 2001). ' 'Έχει λάβει Βραβείο της NASA το 2009, 'για συμμετοχή στην διαστημική αποστολή Οδυσσέας ''achievement award to Ulysses team for outstanding multidisciplinary team effort which culminated in the highly successful operations and prolific scientific return of the Ulysses mission..'' Έχει λάβει το βραβείο ''Ίππαρχος ''του Οργανισμού Αρκαδία Διετέλεσε κριτής σε προγράμματα του Ευρωπαϊκού Ιδρύματος Ερευνών. ' 'Είναι στην Επιστημονική Συμβουλευτική Επιτροπή του περιοδικού European Physical Journal. ' 'Έχει κάνει Εκθέσεις ανά τον Κόσμο με θέμα τον Μηχανισμό των Αντικυθήρων και την Ιστορία της αρχαίας Ελληνικής Αστρονομίας: Νέα Υόρκη (Children's Museum of Manhattan), στην NASA (Kennedy SPace Center, Canaveral, Florida), κατά την Έναρξη διεθνούς Έτους Αστρονομίας UNESCO, Αίγυπτο (Βιβλιοθήκη Αλεξάνδρειας, Ελληνικά Σχολεία στην Αίγυπτο: Αβερώφειο, Αμπέτειο Σχολή), Αλγερία, Ιταλία (Ινστιτούτο Επιστημών Γραμμάτων και Τεχνών Βενετίας), Πολωνία (Αστεροσκοπείο του Κοπέρνικου και Πλανητάριο του Ώλστιν), Σλοβακία (Αστρονομικό Ινστιτούτο Ακαδημίας Επιστημών, Σουηδία (Museum Gustavianum), Γερμανία και πάρα πολλές στην Ελλάδα, σε σχολεία, Ναυτικό Μουσείο Κρήτης, Ιωνικό Κέντρο, Σκιάθο, Χίο, Αλεξανδρούπολη, Καλλιθέα, Ρόδο, Κάσο, Κρανίδι, Σπάρτη, Φλώρινα, Αγρίνιο, στη ΔΕΘ φορές, Ζάππειο ΓΓΕΤ, δυο φορές, Πανεπιστήμιο Πατρών (δυο φορές), Χαροκόπειο Πανεπιστήμιο, μόνιμα εκθέματα στο Μουσείο Επιστημών και Τεχνολογίας του Πανεπιστημίου Πατρών. ' 'Έχει πολλές αστρονομικές δραστηριότητες σε συνεργασία με ερασιτέχνες αστρονόμους σε διάφορα μέρη στην Ελλάδα (π.χ. παρατηρήσεις του Ηλίου στα Προπύλαια του Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών στην οδό Πανεπιστημίου, την Ρόδο, Κάσο, Αλεξανδρούπολη και αλλού, παρατήρηση της διάβασης της Αφροδίτης στη Ρόδο, έκλειψη στο Καστελλόριζο). ' 'Συμμετείχε στην σχεδίαση μαγνητικής ασπίδας του διαστημικού τηλεσκοπίου ακτίνων Χ 'ROSAT'''. Συμμετέχει στην ανάπτυξη' των μελλοντικών διαστημικών αποστολών για τον Ηλιο, τον πλανήτη Κρόνο, Τιτάνα και Εγκέλαδο.''' Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη και ειδικότερα στην Φυσική είναι: * συμμετοχή στην μελέτη του Μηχανισμού των Αντικυθήρων * κατασκευή και λειτουργία του Ελληνογαλλικού Ραδιοφασματογράφου του Ηλίου στις Θερμοπύλες, * μελέτες ενεργητικών σωματιδίων * μελέτες Ηλίου * μελέτες ηλιακού ανέμου * μελέτες χάους όλα τα άρθρα, αλλά και οι αναφορές και βιβλιογραφικοί δείκτες είναι στην ιστοσελίδα Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικοί Ελλάδας *Έλληνες Φυσικοί *Φυσικοί Γης *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες *Φυσική Βιβλιογραφία *βλ. άρθρα σε διεθνή περιοδικά και αναφορές *βλ. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://scholar.google.gr/citations?user=b8aDvyIAAAAJ&hl=el * http://www.space.phys.uoa.gr/ * http://www.space.phys.uoa.gr/antikythera-mechanism.html * http://www.cc.uoa.gr/~artemis/ * Category:Φυσικοί Ελλάδας